Summer Camp Catastrophes
by RainDrop1
Summary: The summer bewteen our sixth and seventh years was going to be the same as always, Harry going to stay with his aunt and uncle, Ron wishing that Percy would move out, and I, Hermione Granger, would go to some far off place, like Rome. Or was it?!? This ye
1. Chapter One

CAMP! Summer camp! It was what Hermione, Ron, and Harry had been waiting for since – well, since forever! It was the end of their fifth year, and they had all just turned sixteen. They were all excited about the next few weeks at Camp Merlin's Spellbook!   
  
"Ron! Harry! Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed.   
  
She ran up to the three of them and gave Ginny a large hug.   
  
They all said, "Hi!" back.   
  
"I'm guessing you stayed with Ron again, Harry?" Hermione inquired.   
  
"Yeah. You can bet your bottom dollar that the Dursley's didn't want to take me to camp. Ron's dad picked me up a week ago and I hung out at Ron's house," Harry explained quickly.   
  
"Really! You must have had so much fun!" Hermione replied.   
  
"We did!" piped in Ron's younger sister, Ginny.   
  
She looked affectionately at Harry, and Hermione frowned a bit.   
  
Oh, honestly! Why do I care if Ginny likes Harry? It's not as if I like him. Oh, rubbish! That would be simply crazy. How would anyone think of such a dear wicked thing? I've only known him forever, and he's been a friend – nothing else! Me, like him? That's a laugh!  
  
"Well, that's good," Hermione replied without missing a beat.   
  
"So, who all signed up for camp?" Ron asked wearily.   
  
"I'm not quite sure. I just hope Cho and her snotty little gang doesn't show –" Hermione began.   
  
"Hello Harry-kins!" a loud voice exclaimed.   
  
Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny flipped their heads around and saw Cho Chang, Parvati Patil, and Lavender Brown walking towards them, grinning, and wearing slutty clothes with way too much make-up.   
  
"Hey," Harry said grinning.   
  
Hermione frowned again.   
  
Cho pulled Harry towards her with a tight hug and squeeze. Harry blushed a bit.   
  
"How have you been doll face?" Cho asked in a way that made Ginny and Hermione shudder.   
  
"Doing okay..." Harry drawled.   
  
"Just okay? I'm so sorry that you had to go live with your awful cousins this summer – again! Maybe next year, well, we'll all be older... maybe next year you can come over to my house for the whole summer. We would have a lot of fun," Cho said seductively.   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry was positively on fire now.   
  
"Yeah. Too bad..." Harry trailed off.   
  
Oh, honestly!  
  
"Well, there's the Slytherin gang," Ron muttered.   
  
Suddenly Padma Patil came up from behind a corner, and the Slytherins were being drawn to the island in a big ship.   
  
"Hey everyone!" Padma exclaimed good-naturedly.   
  
"Hi Padma," Ron said, straightening his shirt and trying to look smooth.   
  
Padma arched an eye brow and looked quizzically at him.   
  
She might as well have said, "And you are talking to me???"   
  
"There are four cabins for the students from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They are cabins nine, ten, eleven, and twelve. Cabins nine and eleven are for the boys. Ten and twelve are for the girls. We will give you a map showing you where all the cabins are and such in just a few seconds," a plump witch announced.  
  
"So, we've already been assigned cabins, I'm guessing," Hermione said grumpily.  
  
"Right you are Miss Granger!" said Professor McGonagall.  
  
She handed everyone a list of their roomates and which cabin they were to be rooming in.  
  
"Cho! Guess what? Lavender, me, you, Padma, Shiree, and Lydia are all together!" Parvati exclaimed.  
  
"But there are eight to each cabin. Who else is left?" Cho asked.  
  
"Hermione and Pansy," Parvati said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh. Well that's just perfect, isn't it Hermione?" Cho said tossing her head back and letting her shiny black hair fall over her shoulders extravagantly.  
  
"Of course. I just can't wait," Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
If Cho knew that Hermione was being sarcastic, then she didn't show it. Instead she gripped Harry's hand tightly and said, "Harry! Come walk with me to my cabin. I've got a million things I need to do. I have to set up my bed perfect!"  
  
"Sure thing Cho," Harry said. He waved to Ron, Ginny, and Hermione in a very dazed way and followed Cho down the sandy pathway.  
  
Hermione and Ginny glared at Cho.  
  
This is going to be a long summer, Hermione thought glumly. The bad thing about it was that Hermione couldn't do anything except join in and be a good sport.  



	2. Chapter Two

"I hope ever so much that you shall all have a comfortable stay here at Camp Merlin's Spellbook. We will accomodate you in anyway possible," the same short lady from earlier was saying in the camp's Great Hall.  
  
Before they even got to go drop off their stuff in their cabins, all the students were called to the Great Hall to learn of the rules and such at Camp Merlin's Spellbook.  
  
"Now. You will be receiving your schedules this evening. All of you have at least four of the classes that you asked for. There are four different groups for each Quidditch level that we have set up so that we might have a competition towards the end of camp. I shall be explaining more about that later," the lady continued.  
  
Every student wrote down six different classes they wanted to take out of all the different courses provided at camp. There were the regular ones that they had at school, Potions, Transfiguration, Defense against Dark Arts, Charms, Herbology, History of Magic, and Astronomy. Then they also had the intermediate student's courses, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, and Arithmancy. Athletic electives such as Flying, Advanced Flying, Flying for Dummies, Beginner's Quidditch, Intermediate Quidditch, and Quidditch Pro's Class. Then came the advanced forms of all the classes for the sixth and seventh year students. Some of these were Advanced Transfiguration and Arithmancy Courses four and five. There was a Drama class as well. This was especially exciting because special effects could all be done through a wand instead of Muggle lights and systems. Classes that branched off of History of Magic were Witch and Wizards Biographical Poetry and the Artifact Finding Class. There was to be an Anigmus class as well.  
  
"Now, I don't suppose that I have introduced myself yet. No matter. I shall now. My name is Campmistress Kellyturnip. I am the head coordinater of activities here at Merlin's Spellbook. Now, I hypothesize that this is all the information you need to know at this time. You are dismissed to your cabins now," Campmistress Kellyturnip said.  
  
Hermione grabbed her bags and belongings and walked across the bridge across the lake to reach her cabin.  
  
Once she was there, Hermione saw that all the beds were bunks. To her great discomfort, Hermione didn't have a single friend in there. All the other girls had paired up and Hermione was left with Pansy! Hermione noticed that Pansy wasn't at all happy about the situation either. She received a very dirty glare from the pug-like face the moment she entered the cabin.  
  
"If we have to share, then I want the top bunk," Pansy snapped sharply.  
  
Hermione shrugged. She wanted the bottom anyway. Hermione began to take out her sheets and make her bed. Then she put a few things out on the table and changed into a tight fit camoflauge tee with a pair of light jean flares, setting her robe to one side.  
  
Cho and Parvati were sharing bunks, and Lavender was sharing with Padma. Lydia and Shiree, two of Cho's Ravenclaw friends, were sharing the last bunk. They were all taking out make-up bags after make-up bags ad aligning exquisite perfumes all around the bathroom.  
  
"Harry is such a sweetheart! He carried all my bags to the cabin for me. All I had to do was kiss him and then ask him in my sweet voice if he could carry my bags because I was so tired!" Cho exclaimed.  
  
The other girls sighed with envy.  
  
"You are soooo awesome Cho!" Parvati said.  
  
Oh, quit sucking up, Hermione thought.  
  
"Oh my gosh you guys! I just got the most perfect idea!" Lavender suddenly squealed.  
  
"What?" the others asked.  
  
"We should paint our nails now and turn on the curling irons. I heard that there's supposed to be a welcoming banquet tonight after we receive our schedules!"  
  
Cho grinned. "I knew I was going to need these!" she exclaimed, pulling five tight dresses out of one of her many suitcases.  
  
"Oh, tell me about it! I didn't know what to bring so I just brought my whole wardrobe along," Parvati said. "To make it easier on me, I just shrunk them all with the Minimizing Charm."  
  
Suddenly Cho looked very sharply at Parvati. "Are you crazy or something? Don't you know that the Minimizing Charm wrinkles all your clothes?"  
  
"Oh my gosh! Are you serious?" Parvati cried.  
  
"Dead serious!" Cho exclaimed.  
  
"Well, help me! I have to iron all my clothes now!" Parvati yelped.  
  
Can these people talk about nothing but fashion? Hermione wondered.  
  
"I got a new nail polish the last time I went to Hogsmeade. It changes colors every few seconds. Let me go and get it," Padma said.  
  
Suddenly Cho looked at Hermione.  
  
"I feel ever so generous today," she started. "After all, Harry's been sweet to me. I think I should do something sweet for one of his friends. Hermione! Come over here and we'll let you sit with us. We'll do your hair and nails for tonight. Plus, you can wear one of my dresses,' Cho offered.  
  
You're only doing this to get on Harry's good side. Honestly, WHAT a suck up! Hermione thought. She didn't really feel like playing dress up "with the girls" and really wanted to be left alone. Still, Hermione wanted to fit in so she joined them on a big rug in the center of the cabin.  
  
Suddenly all six girls were examining Hermione's face closely.  
  
"Oh, lets take her to the bathroom and give her a good shampoo!" Cho suggested.  
  
Suddenly they pulled Hermione onto a chair and let her hair fall into one of the sinks. Warm water rushed through her hair.  
  
"Close your eyes Hermione. Just relax or fall asleep or something. We're going to make you beautiful!" Lavender exclaimed.  
  
I'm not going to be one of your makeovers! Hermione felt like yelling. Instead, she let the warm water pull her into a relaxing nap for about three minutes.  
  
"Okay Hermione. Pull your head out of the water now. We have to blow dry your hair so that it looks good. I think we should give it a little trim as well. Now my professional hair stylist isn't here, but I'm quite capable of giving a great cut!" Cho exclaimed.  
  
"Cho," Hermione began weakly. "I don't think this is such a good idea..."  
  
"Oh, nonsense Hermione! I'll make you look like a star in a few short hours! I think that's all we have anyway. No matter! I'll make you look terrific!" Cho replied brushing away Hermione's worried tone.  
  
Cho summoned a pair of scissors to her hands and then began to cut Hermione's hair in a layered style. As much as Hermione detested Cho, she couldn't help but marvel at what was becoming her new look. 


	3. Chapter Three

In the end, Hermione had a bouncy layered cut with the different layers flipping out and making her look really cute. In fact, it looked more or less like the other six girls.  
  
"Now be sure to blow dry your hair like that every single day! Otherwise it'll get messed up and we wouldn't want that now, would we?" Cho asked.  
  
"Of course not – er, your highness..." Hermione replied.  
  
"And now it's time for you to pick out what you're going to wear!" Parvati exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Shiree, be a dear and run and go get me my five dresses that I brought a long with me. We'll decide which one will look best on her. Parvati, now is a good time to iron out your dresses," Cho said.  
  
Shiree and Parvati both exited the bathroom. Shiree returned two minutes later with five extremely hoochy outfits.  
  
"Um, Cho? Not to be mean or unflatter your style in any way, but I'm not so sure that any of these outfits will go good on me – er, if you know what I mean..." Hermione trailed off.  
  
"Don't you like my dresses?" Cho asked.  
  
"No! I love them!" Hermione lied quickly. "It's just that... Well, I doubt that they'll look good on me. Nothing ever does, you know..."  
  
"Nonsense! Your new hair-cut makes you look loads better than you did before!" Cho said perkily.  
  
There's something called tact! Ever heard of it???  
  
  
Hermione brushed a hand through her new hair-cut and said, "All right then. Which one do you think I should wear? Are you sure that they'll look okay on me?"  
  
"I'm positive! I think this bright red once is nice, no?" Cho asked.  
  
All the other girls nodded their heads in approval. Hermione bit her lip. It was a bright red tube top dress and Hermione was never used to attracting so much attention. "Do you have anything more subtle?" she asked.  
  
Cho nodded. She handed Hermione a baby pink halter top and a white mini-skirt to match it. "I've got the perfect pair of clogs to go with it too," she added while rummaging through her bags.  
  
Hermione put the clothes in her lap and tried to imagine what everyone would say when they saw her new look. Hermione admired herself in the mirror. Oh my gosh! I hope I'm not becoming vain by all of this! she thought to herself.  
  
"Everybody else pick out what you're going to wear. We only have one hour left!" Lydia exclaimed.  
  
Finally everyone picked out what they were going to wear. Cho picked the bright red number. Parvati and Padma were long tube top dresses in beautiful shades of turquoise and deep blue. Lydia were a shiny black tube top and a pair of leather pants. Shiree were a leather jacket and a baby blue dress, and Lavender donned a soft pink summer spaghetti strap dress.  
  
"Hermione! It's time to put some makeup on you!" Lavender exclaimed.  
  
Cho agreed. "Honestly Hermione! You never wear makeup. It's like you can't afford it or something. Besides, your eyes are really big. You need to play them up. Ever heard of mascara? Use it sometimes! Well, that's what I'm here for I guess," Cho sighed.  
  
TACT! Hermione felt like screaming. I simply CHOOSE not to wear makeup! I can afford it, okay???  
  
Hermione let Cho apply base, pink glitter eye shadow, pale blush, mascara, and a frosty pink lipstick to her face. Then she slipped on a pair of wooden clogs and left her hair the way it was.  
  
"See Hermione! You look spectacular now!" all the girls exclaimed.  
  
At that very moment Pansy Parkinson walked in with a gang of Slytherin girls. Parvati, Padma, Cho, Lavender, Shiree, and Lydia threw them all a nasty glance.  
  
"You may have to room with us, but we do NOT want your stupid Slytherin friends in here!" Cho exclaimed haughtily.  
  
"I don't want to be in this cabin anymore than you want me to be in here. I'd much rather be with my friends, but I got stuck here with you prissy idiots, so don't even talk to me. I don't want to hear from the likes of you!" Pansy shouted.  
  
Now Hermione was a lot more glad about choosing to stick with Cho and her group. She didn't want to be on the wrong side of this fight.  



End file.
